Déjà vu?
by Needtodo
Summary: Something is wrong in the world of Sookie Stackhouse. Did she forget to change the date on her calendar? And why is everybody acting like tomorrow never existed? Rated T for language and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Déjà vu?**

As always I own nothing and owe everything.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

I woke up and replayed the evening's events in my head. For someone who was always hoarding new things to keep from being bored, I'd stored enough up to last me for weeks. The people in Fangtasia, alone, were food for examination, to say nothing of the vampires.

I was still determinant not to call Bill again. He had disappointed me – nah! who am I kidding? He pissed me off. Calling me naïve and bossing me around.

I sighed and got out of bed I had to go to work today and I could hear Gran was up buzzing around in the kitchen. As I brushed through the door to go to the bathroom I noticed that I had forgotten to change the leaf on my word-of-the- day calendar. That was weird, I always remembered. Pulling the leaf off, I had a feeling that I had done that before and seen the word before. Word of the day was; Déjà vu. It made me feel uneasy I just stared at the word for a minute or five. I shook my head and went to the bathroom.

Washed, dried and dressed I felt happy and ready for the day looking forward to telling Gran about my experiences at Fangtaisa. The radio was playing and the news went on the moment I entered the kitchen and saw Gran wearing the same clothes as yesterday and having the same smear of flour on her cheek. Actually everything was like yesterday. The news even proclaimed that it was yesterday's date to day. I could feel my brows nit and listening in on Grans thoughts, a thing I usually never do, she thought of today as Friday, but yesterday was Friday I was sure.

'_Gran what's the day to day? I think I'm a bit confused._' I confessed sitting down at the table. She told me that it was Friday and the date of yesterday.

'_Are you okay Hon? If you are not feeling well you should cancel you date with Mr. Compton tonight_.' She declared putting eggs and bacon down in front of me. What was going on? Gran never served the same breakfast to days in a row. Was I wrong about what happened yesterday? Did I dream up my visit to Fangtasia and picking up my paycheck? Gran chatted away and I knew exactly what she was going to say word for word. This was making me a bit nauseated. It was unnerving. I contemplated telling Gran but she would just get worried. I tuned out and concentrated on my food and as I cleared my plate I decided that I would act according to yesterday and see if the rest of the day played out exactly as I predicted.

Somehow I had traveled back in time and the first rule of time-travel is 'don't change anything', so I was determined to go about my day precisely as yesterday. I didn't want to mess anything up that's for sure. Pissing of the universe is not a good strategy.

'_No I'm fine Gran just a bit confuse about the dates._'

The day went on and nothing changed. When it got time for me to get ready for my trip to Fangtasia with Bill I considered foregoing the white dress with the bright red flowers and put something less shiny on to fit in with the fangbangers and vampires at Fangtasa. But again the warning from all the books, series and films I had read or seen about time-travel always pressed the 'do not change the tiniest thing or you will be in trouble'. I dragged on the dress and damn I did look good in it.

Sam called for me to pick up my paycheck and I went to Merlotte's . It was really hard to remember how I reacted to every little detail yesterday but I did my best and so fare I didn't recognize any change in people's behavior so I hoped I got away with it. I went home to find Bills car parked in front of the house. The day's events had been pleasant and some of them bordering on plain boring living them through for the second time but meeting Bill after his behavior yesterday left me with a jumble of feelings and thoughts. Did I have it in me to go through the night and repeat the night before? I wasn't too sure about that. And what was this? Why did I go back in time?

Walking in meeting Bill sitting on the couch and watching and hearing his strange reaction to my dress again really hurt and irritated me. I really had tried my best. This was going to be a very exhausting night. I realized it was harder to deal with Bill than other people maybe because my feelings for him was so messed up after yesterday vol. 1.

On the road to Fangtasia I discovered that Kenny G to nights in a row was too much for me and I started to hum inside my head so not to get too antsy. Fangtasia looked exactly as expected and Bill said to the vampire at the door that he was mainstreaming and I again asked what he was telling her getting the same explanation. Boring as cardboard but also unnerving that I could not get any detail wrong. If I did, there would be hell to pay I was certain.

Inside Fangtasia I noticed allot of new details which I could relate to reading a book more than once. But I could not get too carried away it took a lot of concentration following my original path through the night. I did however glance in the direction of Pam and Eric. A lot of my feelings were changed and I wondered if that counted as changing the past? But I could not help the feelings, I was not as scared as before and Bill annoyed me even more than he did originally.

Later when I asked if Eric was mean Bill told me that all vampires was mean and that they all were very strong and very violent I still said 'not you' but in my head I was saying 'I mean strong' and mentally I put my tongue out at him. Childish I know.

I was beginning to think of the evening as a form of odd play where I had to play my part and don't miss any clues and don't mess up any lines.

Getting in front of Eric and Pam again going through the motions of Eric laughing at my feisty response - I liked his laugh I realized - and Bill squishing my arm hard I was beginning to feel very rebellious and I really needed this evening to come to an end.

The kiss on the drive home was still at great time for about five minutes. But this time along it really sat with me when he said;

'_If you do that anymore. I'll have you whether you want to be had or not._' This time I got stuck on the 'whether you want to be had or not' it kept resonating in my head like a foreboding. We had the same awkward ending to the evening and as I crawled under my covers I was so exhausted that I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Yesterday vol. 2-6 was what I called it in my mind. Five days that was exactly the same – though I learnt new things every day - I was going insane, though. I played the part to perfection and nothing changed - I was stuck I limbo. I was slowly getting more and more fed up with Bill, hating eggs and bacon for breakfast and longing to wear something else than that damn white dress.

On the morning of the sixth repetition of the day I suddenly wondered were the past-me were at? In books and movies there was always a past-me in which to avoid so not to mess with the universe and timelines and stuff like that. Maybe this was not me going back to the past every morning but something else? I was so tired of reliving this day and combining this with my epiphany of the missing past-me I decided to try changing a few things and see if that would get me out of this recurring nightmare.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

So guys and girls what do you think is going to happen?

Review please it makes me soooooooooo happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**As always I own nothing and owe everything.**

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

I slumped down by the table for breakfast getting disapproving glances from Gran – poor posture was not seen upon with mild eyes. I straightened up and pushed my eggs and bacon round the plate.

'_Are you feeling alright hun?_' Grans eyes were suddenly worried and it made me decide what I wanted to change to day.

'_No, actually not feeling to hot today…. I think I'm staying in to tonight_.' I thought a night in with Gran with no real danger of getting into trouble was just the thing I needed to do. Maybe this would stop me from keep re-emerging on the same day.

When Sam called about my paycheck I asked if he could hold on to it and I would get it tomorrow – snickering at bit to myself thinking how true it would be in any case.

I called Bill and left a message that I was not feeling well and was spending the evening with Gran and apologizing for canceling our trip to Fangtasia. I added that I probably would go to bed early just to make sure that he wouldn't think to come by and check up on me.

Curled up on the couch with a book from the library and a cup of coffee and Gran bustling around the house I started to relax for the first time in a week.

The day was relaxed with nice and cozy chats with Gran and a lot of iced tea and Grans best pecan pie. I went to bed early with a light heart and a smile on my face. If this wasn't it – if I still had to live the day again at least I had a break and a very nice time with Gran. I couldn't remember the last time I took time just to hang out with Gran and I wowed that I would be better at making the time for her.

It didn't work but no catastrophe occurred either - everything seemed the same when I woke up and tore of the calendar leaf exposing the word Déjà vu once more.

I needed a plan or a strategy and I needed to figure out what I was supposed to do to get out of this situation. This reminded me slightly of something I couldn't quit place in my mind. On my way into the kitchen I grabbed an apple telling Gran that I needed to lose weight so I would keep to my apple. She was surprised but didn't comment. I pondered over the familiarity of my situation. Maybe it was from a movie or a book? I asked Gran if this hypothetical scenario was somehow familiar to her. She thought about it for a moment a shook her head.

'_Sorry honey, don't ring a bell…._' She scrunched up her face and shook her head once more turning to the sink. I ate my apple and grabbed a notepad and pencil from the countertop and I contemplated what I knew and what I had learned the last week writing down as I decided on the important issues. I was interrupted in my musings by Gran.

'_Sookie darling, do you remember the movie with that nice Bill Murray…. Groundhog… something? I think that is what you are looking for_.' She looked pleased with herself and her words hit me hard. I got a bit woozy and I could feel my ears getting warm for some reason.

'_Hrm… Yeah, thank you Gran I think that's it._' I said maybe a little too enthusiastic but Gran didn't seem to notice and she went back to the dishes. We had seen the movie on television a couple years ago I remembered it vaguely - something about having to figure out your actions in regard to people in your life or relationships to people in your life. And I was sure it had to be people I had met that specific day.

I quickly dotted down all the people I could remember:

There was Gran here at home of course. At Merlotte's there was Sam, Lafayette, Rene, JB and Jason. Then there was Bill. I contemplated whether the people at Fangtasia would count but in the end I dotted them down as well; the vampire at the door, Long Shadow, Eric, Pam and the fangbangers – should I count them in? I decided 'no' and crossed them over again.

Okay I had roughly eleven people I had to figure out. This could take a lot of time a lot of days I could feel my shoulders slump down and my brows furrow. How the hell was I going to get this right and how had I ended up in this situation? I realized that I properly had to either get on someone's good side or distance myself from someone. Or maybe I had to figure something out in connection to the murder of Dawn and Maudette?

I looked over my list once more and decided to work on the Merlotte's crowd first as I had already spent more time with Gran. Everything had been fine and dandy between Gran and me the day before and I had a hunch that Gran was not the 'person' I had to changes tings with. I made the same excuse to Bill on his answering machine as the day before. After Sam called I went upstairs and put on a pair of nice snug jeans and a tight top- I was going to miss Lafayette's reaction to the white dress but not the reaction of the others. I packed up some leftovers from lunch – fried chicken and potato salad Jason's favorite version of fried chicken. I wanted to try to be the ultimate best sister to Jason.

I went inside Merlotte's with my packed food for Jason and was frankly a bit disappointed at the indifference in the face of the patrons and staff. I got the usual weak smile from Jason.

'_You lookin' good girl._' Called Lafayette but didn't follow up with the comment on the dress of course. I waved at him and smiled. I went over to JB, Jason and Rene. I gave Jason a big hug and handed over the food his eyes opened wide ogling the contents. I put my shields down – they'd been strengthened significantly the last week working the crowd in Fangtasia.

'_I brought you a little to take home_.' I said and left my hand lingering on his shoulder.

'_Thanks Sis, this is fantastic_.' Jason honestly looked surprised I hadn't brought him food since he first moved out and into our parent's house. I just smiled and opened up my mind towards his thoughts.

'_**This is going to be a feast. Can't wait till I get home. No point in hanging out at this place for much longer.**_**'**

'_**Sookie sure do look out for me.**_'

'_**I'm going early to Sheryl's house this evening.**_' There were pictures in his head that I frankly could live without. I quickly pulled my probes out and gave him another hug and smile. And after that making sure I didn't touch him anymore.

'_Now, Jason don't be a stranger. Gran and I love it when you drop by for lunch or dinner_.' There was a thick layer of adulation in my voice.

Jason mentioned for me to sit down with them. I was surprised but sat down smiling at both JB and Rene who looked pleased. JB asked if I wanted a drink I nodded and ordered an iced tea when Holly came over. I was sitting next to JB and his thoughts were as simple as his face was beautiful. JB had been my friend since school. The simplicity of his thoughts and the fact that there was always coherence between what he thought and what he said made it easy for me to be in his company.

'_Sookie, you look beautiful as always. I was wondering if you would go to the game next week with me._' And that was exactly what he was thinking. I patted him on the shoulder, smiled and said that it would be my pleasure and actually it would. But I would not be interested in anything more. We had kissed once and it had been the same problem with him as every other human male. The physical contact and the thoughts and graphic pictures of the situation were just too much. I still could not block out the thoughts of someone I was touching.

Jason patted JB on the back and clonked beer glasses with him, pleased that a normal human being was going to take me out. I smiled and tilted my head at Rene trying to read him. He was Arlene's on and of husband and one of Jason's best friends. I had never intentionally tried to read him and I had actually never got much from him, it was like his thoughts was restricted or somehow had duplicity to them. I couldn't figure it out. We talked about the upcoming local football game I now was attending with JB and when I finished my tea I got up to go on with my mission. On my way to Sam's office I past Rene and he gave me a half-hug and suddenly I got clear thoughts from him.

'_**This is how a good sister should act. Not like that bitch sister Cindy and her fangbanging**_**.'** Then his thoughts went dark and snarly and impossible to read. To say I was startled was an understatement but fortunately I had a lot of practice keeping my face straight. I plastered my Crazy Sookie smile on.

'_Ya-all have a nice evening now and let at girl get her paycheck._' I said over my shoulder walking towards Sam's office and the kitchen.

Passing the kitchen area I threw open the door and greeted Lafayette with a big genuine smile. The radio was playing old fifties music and he was in a great mood dancing around the grill.

'_So what are you up to these days Lala?_'

'_You keep out of trouble now you hear._' I followed up as he threw down the spatula and grabbed my arms taking me for a quick spin. I giggled but I also got a good look inside his head. Lala was usual up to no good. He was excited about some sex-orgy he was hoping to get invited to. He swatted my behind and I yelped.

'Lala, you naughty boy!' I giggled some more and extracted myself from his vice grip.

'_Now girl you look so good, good enough to take on a little excursion with Lala. Attract a lot of bees with that honey._' He said and waggled his perfect sculpted brow and batted his fake eyelashes. Lafayette all ways knew how to make a girl feel good. I hugged him.

'_Don't be a stranger Lala. Drop by Gran and me for lunch soon._' I said knowing that this would not only make Lala extremely happy as he absolutely loved Gran and her cooking. He called her his big cosmic inspiration. But Gran would be very pleased as well. She had always embraced all kinds of people and Lala had a special place in her heart after I introduced them at Merlotte's at one time and he almost fainted being in the company of the great Adele Stackhouse.

Lala always made me laugh.

I left for Sam's office. Outside I could hear him mutter in irritation at the paperwork as he always did. I knocked and at the very annoyed 'come in' I opened the door waving my hands I peace.

'_Is it safe to come in? Is the paper monster dead or is it getting bigger?'_ I asked walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder in support and of course to eavesdrop. Though it had never been easy reading Sam for some reason. His mind didn't look like any other I had encountered except maybe a couple of the people from Hot Shot that had been in the bar a couple of times. And odd thing this was the first time I made this connection.

'_Hmpf, this paperwork is killing me._' Sam looked irritated but apologetic at the same time.

'_**Two days till I can get the hell out of here and do a moon run. My paws are itching**_' It was a clear flash accompanied by images of the forest and chasing a rabbit. It was rather confusing and I had a feeling a lot more was different about Sam than his weird mind.

'_Well Sam I have told you I don't mind doing it. Just say the word and I will come in and battle the paper monster._' His eyes lit up and his shoulders relaxed.

'_I think I will take you up on that offer. How about coming in a couple of hours before your shift tomorrow and we could look it over?_'

'_I'll get Arlene to come in a bit earlier so you can go home earlier as well if you want?_' Sam was so pleased. I was surprised that he really hated the paperwork that much. I shook my head.

'_No Sam, no need to bother Arlene. I need the hours._' In Sam's mind I had this peculiar feeling of wagging my/his tail. This was getting to weird; I dragged my shields I place. My reading and shields really was getting exceptional stronger and a whole lot easier to control. I smirked at myself and Sam picked up on it but I'm sure he just thought I was happy for the opportunity to do the paperwork.

'_How about that check?_' I asked.

Sam handed the check over and I turned to walk out and go home to Gran before it got dark. I didn't want to run into Bill here. I was sure it would mess up all the positive work I had done this afternoon. And to be honest I think Bill would take offence and who could blame him. I hadn't acted very well-mannered in this situation.

'_Bye Sam, see you tomorrow._' I managed before Sam stepped over and smelled me. He put his face close to my neck and inhaled. His brilliant blue eyes closed briefly, as if to evaluate my odor. He exhaled gently, his breath hot on my bare skin.

'Down boy!' Crossed my mind.

I hurried to the car and pulled off towards Hummingbird Road.

On the road I contemplated how I was going to remember all this information tomorrow if I needed it. I could probably not write it down. The note would be gone if I woke up to the same day again. I considered if I could write it down on my body and as I pulled down Hummingbird Road decided it was worth the try.

The plan for tomorrow was the opposite as today. I was going to antagonize people on my Merlotte's list and see if that did the trick.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Please review, it will make me wag my tail…..

Sooooo what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**As always I own nothing and owe everything.**

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

It didn't work, nothing changed. So I was not supposed to get on the very good side of the Merlotte's gang. Well at this point I was not surprised something in the back of my head told me that this was not about them. But I needed to try, besides I needed to get more information on Rene, he really spooked me with his violent thoughts about this Cindy girl or sister? And Sam? What was going on sniffing me and weird thoughts about being a dog or something in the ballgame?

I had scribbled down a few pointers in my palm the night before but there was no trace of it this morning. So much for having some means of recording or help me on my way.

I went down and ate an apple for breakfast telling Gran the same story as the day before.

Today I needed to piss people off. I realized that the code word or main ingredients had to be me dolled up and the presence of Bill Compton. So to set things in motion I called Bill and left a message for him to meet me at Merlotte's instead of at home.

I had at this point lost some of my reluctance and frankly good manners regarding eavesdropping. So I gingerly listened in on Grans morning thoughts for the first time since I had the joy of experiencing this day.

'…_**Look at our beautiful granddaughter. Ah, Fintan I miss you terribly. Oh, Adele don't think! Hmmmmm, mmmmmmm hmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmm.**_'

Her signature hum in full swing both in her head and out loud made me think of all the times she usually hummed and there was enough in that small snippet of thought to occupy me for hours speculating. Who was Fintan? Was he the beautiful man I had seen before in an unguarded moment in Grans mind? I had often wondered about him but never commented as I had been eavesdropping. I remember Gran hummed a lot more when I was a child. We never talked of my telepathy but she knew of course. So this was no doubt her way of keeping me out.

Is Fintan my grandfather? What about Earl Stackhouse?

In this moment it dawned on me that my decision to rule out Gran in my detecting and exploration of this day had maybe been a mistake. I decided that more 'listening in' was mandatory from now on. But pissing of the Merlotte's gang was first on my agenda.

I looked out on the porch to see if Gran had discovered Jason's dirty laundry yet. She had not. It was still in the bag and not spinning away in the washer. I picked up the bag and hurried to my car and dropped it in the backseat. The plan to get on Jason's bad side sat in motion.

For antagonizing the rest I counted on the combination of the bad sister act and the arrival of Bill.

I was getting nervous. I didn't like pissing people of. Sam called and I agreed to get my check and told him I would be in at the end of the afternoon.

I dressed in the dreaded white dress with the pretty red flowers and realized that I kind of missed the way it made my body look, all curvy and suntanned.

Arriving at Merlotte's I pulled out the dirty laundry and hauled it inside the bar. Dropping it next to the door I sauntered towards Jason at the bar with a dash of swagger in my step.

I was met with three pair of eyes from the bar; Rene, JB and Jason were watching me wide eyed. Sam's back was to me.

'_You lookin' good, girl!_' called Lafayette enthusiastically, his head out of the hatch. '_Where you get that dress?_'

'_Oh, none of your business. Stop pestering me._' I said in an annoyed voice. Lafayette looked baffled and hurt. Later I was going in for the kill, even though it hurt my heart. I loved Lafayette and he had always been a good friend.

Sam turned to see what Lafayette was gawking at, and his eyes got wide, too.

'_God almighty,_' he breathed.

I walked over to Jason feeling very self-conscious.

'_Jason, this ends here._' I said and pointed towards the laundry bag.

'_Gran and I are done doing your dirty laundry. Grow up and do it yourself or get one of your skanks to do it._'

And then I went in for my final stab.

'_And stop coming by stealing our food._' I could see Jason's head starting to implode and JB looked a bit apprehensive.

'_Of course hanging out with your halfwit friends are not helping you at all._' I added and mentioned towards JB. Evil Sookie was really on a roll. Being exposed to all the vile thoughts of people around me all my life really was inspirational in this situation.

'_What the fuck Sookie?_' Jason exclaimed in an angry voice.

I leaned back against the bar and put a patronizing hand on his shoulder to listen in on him.

'_Come on Jason don't you think Gran knows what you are up to with the vile things she finds in your laundry?_'

It almost brought tears to my eyes saying things like that to Jason.

'_**What the hell is up with Sookie? Why is she being so mean to me? Is that vampire making her think she better than the rest of us?**_'

'_Just because you're keeping company of that disgusting vampire doesn't make you better than the rest of us. Fangbangers are filth._' Jason was yelling the last part.

Well that shut me up for about a second. I was beginning to suspect I went just a smidgeon too far. I turned towards Rene.

'_So Rene, do you agree with my brother. Do you drop of your dirty laundry at your sisters, expecting her to take care of it?_' and then I added. '_And how about that fangbanging comment, would you ever throw that in your sister's face in public no less?_' This little speech of questions for Rene antagonized Jason even further. And I could see him starting to clench his fists. I stepped over to Rene and put a hand on his arm.

'_Ahem! I'm not getting in the middle of this Sookie._' Rene said with an apologetic smile and mentioned for Jason to calm down but his thoughts betrayed his true feelings.

'_**Fucking patronizing fangbanging whore, like my sister thinking she's better than us. She needs to be taught a lesson.**_' These thoughts were followed by disturbing images of Dawn and Maudette. I was getting suspicious. Rene definitely had something to do with the murders of Dawn and Maudette. I decided to call the police and give them an anonymous tip. I didn't know if I had enough to go on but maybe this was what I was supposed to find out? It shook me but I could not stop now I had to follow through.

'_Come on Cher, I think it is time for you to get your check._' Sam said trying to oil the waters. I sighed and shrug my shoulders.

'_I supposed it is._' I followed him into the back passing the kitchen. I stuck my head in and looked at Lafayette.

'_Don't talk to me in public it's embarrassing.'_ I said with as much anger I could muster feeling the tears prickling in the back of my eyes. My shields were all down to have a little peek at his thoughts and real reaction. I never saw him look more hurt and rattled. And Lafayette was rather use to people being mean and condescending to him.

'_**What has happened to Sook, Someone must really have gotten to her? ... Fucking assholes.**_' He shot me a concerned look and I felt so bad.

'_You all right Sook?_' He asked.

'_Yeah, don't you concern yourself._' I said and left for Sam's office. I promised myself to never do that again. Lafayette didn't deserve that kind of treatment and his thoughts was thoughts of a true friend. I felt dirty.

Sam looked up from the papers on the desk. He had just signed my check.

'_Going somewhere special tonight?_' He asked almost unwillingly mentioning towards my dress.

'_Yeah, I have a date with Bill. He is picking me up here very soon._' I said trying to sound matter-of-fact.

'_You look great._' Sam said, and I saw him swallow. His eyes were hot.

'_Yeah, I needed to look hot for my visit to the vampire bar in Shreveport._' I said raising a brow challenging him on the matter.

'_Do you think that's wise? Vampires can be very dangerous._' He said and an image flickered through his odd brain. It was in dog perspective running away from an enraged vampire it looked like Liam, the vampire from Bill's old nest. The location looked awful lot like the cemetery between my house and Bill's.

'_Well at least they are out of the coffin so you have a chance to take your precautions. I wonder what else is lurking in the shadows._' I said a just a tiny bit sarcastic. I was getting pretty sure Sam was hiding something very important. I could tell he was getting angry but also worried.

'_Well Sookie here is your check and have a nice evening._' He said with a dismissal tone handing me the check, his brain was swirling with red colors. The subject closed. As I stepped towards the door Sam stepped close to me and as all the other days smelled me.

'_Hmmm._' I coughed.

'_Why do you keep smelling me?_'

'_Smelling you?_'

'_**Shit, she noticed. Shit, can she read my mind? Fuck!**_'

'_Yeah, smelling me. It is kind of creepy and I would like you to stop doing that._' I said and went out of the door. Night had fallen and I anticipated Bill arriving at any minute.

I stepped outside Merlotte's and went to the payphone next to the parking lot. It was probably one of the last payphones in Louisiana but out here in backwater America there were not that many mobile phones yet. I figured I could get the phone call to the police done before Bill arrived.

I dialed the number and was put through to detective Andy Bellefleur.

'Who is this?'

'_For the murders of Dawn and Maudette you should look at Rene Leiner. I think he has done it before; killed his sister Cindy._' I said with a muffled voice and hung up. I straightened up and walked back inside getting the distinct feeling that everybody had hoped I had left for good this evening.

I got a sweet tea in the bar and took a big swig trying to focus on Bill's arrival.

Minutes later Bill strolled in and as his eyes locked on me his face went quite still. His eyes flared. His fingers curved as if he were scooping something up with them.

I made a little turn.

'_Nice right?_' I said finding my inner bitch. Bill stared at me.

'_Yes,' _he said finally. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Rene, JB and Jason were standing facing Bill and me Sam's hand was under the bar where he kept his baseball bat. I really didn't want to look inside their heads but I had to.

'_**She is a fucking fangbanging bitch. Maybe Gran can drill some sense into her stupid face.**_' Was my loving brother's thoughts.

'_**Maybe I should pay that little ray of sunshine an unexpected nightly visit very soon…..**_' Seeped out of Rene's head disturbing snarl of thoughts. I really was right on the money with regards to Rene being the killer.

'_**I wonder what momma is cocking for me tonight….**__' _JB's mind didn't linger long on unpleasant things or things he didn't understand.

I stepped closer to Bill and grabbed my purse.

'_Shall we go, then?_'

'_Yes_' Bill said again.

'Goodbye gentlemen.' Bill said nodding towards Sam and my brother. I didn't look, I just turned around and left.

On the way to Shreveport I kept my mouth shut for a while needing to digest all the bad feelings and hostility towards me at Merlotte's and to figure out if I even had a purpose going to Fangtasia now that I knew Rene had to be the killer.

I thought about going through the night in the same way as all the other nights but then again I felt so down and sad because of what I had to do at Merlotte's, I really needed a pick me up and some fun. So I opted for getting my fun.

'I'm sorry I'm not dressed correctly,' I said, looking at Bill with wide eyes.

'_Who said that?_' Bill asked his voice very gentle. I forgot that he could be quite nice in my irritation of being forced to repeat the evening.

'_You looked as if I had done something wrong_.' I said.

'_I'm just doubting my ability to get you in and out without having to kill someone who wants you._' He pushed the tape recorder and Kenny G flowed through the air.

I decided this was the time for some exploring and I wanted some more information on vampires.

'_So is there anyone in particular you are thinking presents trouble for us this evening?_' I asked raising my brow.

'_Well Sookie, just about every vampire in the bar, when you looking like that_' his face expressionless as always.

'_Looking like what?_' I got a little annoyed

'_Like vampire bait._' He said in a cold voice but then he turned and smiled at me and I understood that he was looking forward to showing me off. I thought it a little presumptuous, I was not a possession of his. I wanted to know more of the Eric and Pam

'_Who owns the bar, was it Fangtasia it was called?_' The old Sookie - I guess - would never ask that kind of questions as she didn't know the things I knew now. He looked surprised at my questions.

'_Fangtasia is the name and the owner is an old vampire._' Not offering a lot of detail but then again I got the distinct feeling that Bill was leaving a lot of information out of our conversations. I sighed and let go of my irritation of Bill not answering my questions properly. For someone who was always hoarding new things to keep from being bored, information and new experiences was my brains kind of fun and I guess my fun would begin at Fangtasia this evening.

Inside Fangtasia we went to the bar and I showed Long Shadow the pictures of Dawn, Maudette and Jason. He asked if Jason was my brother and to my 'yes' his 'What possibilities' made me laugh and I didn't ask who the women hung out with and that kept the mood between us on the light side and his face didn't close up as before.

'_I'm Long Shadow._' He said with glowing eyes.

'_Sookie Stackhouse._' I replied with a timid smile, I was not that fond of Long Shadow. He still freaked me out a bit.

'_That one, she wanted to die._' He continued and pointing to Dawn.

'_But you ought to talk to the sheriff about this and not a mere bartender._' He said with his fangs running down a little and serving me my gin and tonic. He looked pointedly at Bill, who at this point looked irritated, his fangs coming down as well. Bill hauled me off to a vacant booth. I waved goodbye at Long Shadow and he grinned. Already this evening was changing and I was getting interesting information.

'_What are you doing Sookie?_' Bill asked. His eyes glowing with anger.

'_Who is the Sheriff?_' I asked a bit loud not answering his question.

'_That would be him, the handsome vampire over there._' He said in a very low voice indicating towards Eric. Well that was interesting, so Eric was the vampire Sheriff, whatever that meant.

'_In that case shouldn't we be talking to him as Long Shadow suggested?_' I asked innocently. I was actually looking forward to speaking with Eric. Bill didn't look pleased but he nodded.

Eric had glanced my way a couple of times and I had felt it as if he had touched me ever so gently.

At our approach, Eric looked up with a scowl until he realized who the intruders were.

'_Bill_,' he said nodding. We stood in the apparently vampire appropriate distance and Bill nodded back so did I.

'Who's your friend?' asked Pam.

'_Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse_,' I said politely smiling a little. I really enjoyed what was coming next.

'_Aren't you sweet_,' Eric observed.

'_Not especially,_' I said.

Eric and Pam looked surprised as usual and then laughed. I really liked the sound of Eric laughing and I wanted to hear him laugh again.

'_Sookie, this is Pam and I'm Eric,_' Eric said and Bill and Pam exchanged nods. I nodded towards her as well.

Before Bill could squeeze my arm again I pulled it gently out of Bill's grasp and took a step to the side and inhaled preparing myself for my next move.

'_Excuse me for asking, but are you the vampire Sheriff?_' I locked my eyes on Eric. I could see Bill stiffen at my side.

Pam stared at me with amazement.

'_Yes as a matter of fact I am. Do you have business with the Sheriff of area five?_' Eric asked with a curious expression on his face. Bill stepped close to me and grabbed my arm again. I could tell that Eric looked at the action with some amusement, laughter in his eyes.

'_Well, I'm not sure but Long Shadow recommended I talk to you about this._' I said and pulled out the pictures of Dawn, Maudette and Jason. I was pissed at Jason so I was not going to spare him Pam's ogling this time around. She didn't even spare him a second glance.

'_I'd like to know if you have seen either of these people in this bar._'

'_Not the man. Is he by any chance your brother?_' Eric asked and I nodded.

'_What possibilities._' Pam said. She was looking at my chest. I let out a little nervous laugh.

'_That's what he said,_' rolled of my tongue before I could stop myself indicating towards Long Shadow.

Eric laughed out loud this time and Pam snickered. They looked at the pictures once more. Bill's face was blank. Eric looked up.

'_I have been with this one, she liked pain.'_ He said and tapped Dawn's picture. Pam was once again surprised at Eric's willingness to answer me. She followed up with her knowledge of them being at Fangtasia and that she found Maudette a pathetic creature.

'Thank you very much, that's all of your time I need to take,' I said and backed away. But Bill still had a firm grip on my arm.

'_Bill, are you quite attached to your friend?_' Eric asked shooting a mischievous glance in my direction before returning to stare Bill into the ground.

'_She is mine,_' Bill said sounding firm squeezing my arm even harder than before. I winched and Eric picked up my discomfort.

'_Are you Bill Compton's Miss Stackhouse?_' He questioned with oddly flaring nostrils.

Bill squished my arm harder, leaving marks I'm sure, wanting me to say, I was his.

'_No I'm not Bill's I am my own woman._' I replied wondering what would happen next. I was a little concerned that I was going to get myself hurt or even killed. I had already antagonized one killer this day so you could say I was on a roll. Bill tried to pull me away but I'd had enough and yanked my arm out of his hand which revealed ugly marks on my upper arm. I started to rub it wishing it away.

'_Interesting._' Eric said and leaned towards me smiling.

'_Won't you join me for a drink?_' He said and mentioned towards what looked like a private booth. Grans upbringing chose this moment to rear its head.

'_Thank you for the offer but I'm her with Bill so it would be extremely bad mannered of me to accept that invitation unless it extends to Bill.' _I answered smiling and feeling an astonishing pang of disappointment.

'_Of course it extends to Bill, as you put it._' Eric answered and rose to his feet. Oh, my God he was tall and gorgeous. I felt a rush of heat through my body.

We settled down in the booth and Eric ordered two True Blood and a gin and tonic for me.

'_So Miss Stackhouse, why are you asking questions about those people and their whereabouts? Are you some kind of detective?_' Eric said ignoring Bill completely.

'_No, not at all. The women were killed and they have fang marks on them. But my brother is also under suspicion since he slept with both of them. And I just wanted to help out._' I clarified thinking if Eric was some kind of vampire government justice enforcer it was probably a good idea to inform him of the goings on in Bon Temps, if that was under his area.

'_I don't know if this has anything to do with vampires._' I lied I was pretty sure the culprit was Rene.

'_Bill, why didn't you report any of this? And further more I do not recall any visit from you taking up residence in my area?_' Eric asked in a menacing voice. Bill shrunk a bit.

'_I was compiling information Sheriff and reporting in this week. I have moved into my ancestral home and there is a lot of work to be done._' Bill answered reluctantly staring blank faced at Eric. So Bill was in the doghouse, so to speak. It seems he was not following protocol and Eric was fare from pleased with Bill.

I wondered why Bill had failed to do as he was supposed to and why he had not reported the murders to the Sheriff and instead taken me with him to ask questions. I was beginning to think Bill was hiding something.

'_Bill, I think we should get all the formal stuff out of the way, so we can enjoy the rest of the evening. Do you agree?_' Eric asked.

'_Yes of course Sheriff._' Bill answered stiff lipped. That was apparently a clue to Pam as she appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

'_Pam, take Mr. Compton here in for a proper registration and a detailed debriefing on the murders in Bon Temps. I will entertain Miss Stackhouse in the meantime._' I had to admire Eric's ability to maneuver around all obstacles including the good manners installed in me. I was actually relived to see Bill go all the tension went out of my body and of course Eric picked up on that and smiled a crooked smile.

'_So tell me Miss Stackhouse, how did you meet Bill Compton?_'

'_Sookie, please!_' I said.

I told him of Bill's visit to Merlotte's and the incident with the Ratt's. His brows furrowed at that information, it seems it was yet another thing Bill had neglected to inform his Sheriff about. I was starting to see a pattern.

I decided not to keep my knowledge about the undercover cop to myself any longer and I hoped we didn't have to leave Fangtasia if the raid was nipped in the butt. I leaned towards Eric and whispered in his ear as low as possible.

'_There is a cop in here and he is waiting for something to happen so he can call for back up and get this place raided._' I jumped in surprise when the bouncer was in front of us in 2 seconds.

'_Which one is the cop?_' Eric whispered back nearly licking my ear sending chills down my spine.

'_Um oh, the one standing in front the girl with the red hair over by the bar._' As soon as I finished the word 'bar' the bouncer was by the cop's side looking intently one him probably glamouring him.

'_Now, Sookie tell me something. How do I know you cannot be glamoured without even trying and why do I know that you are a telepath?_' I could see danger lurking in his eyes and I sank hard. Why the hell did he know?

'_Maybe you have a good intuition?_' I tried.

'_My bullshit-o-meter is going of Sookie. Tell me the truth._'

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Which Sookie-day would you make her relive?

As always, I LOVE Reviews. They make me sooooooooo happy


	4. Chapter 4

**BAs always I own nothing and owe everything.**

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

'_I have no idea why you know._' I said and started to wonder what was keeping Bill. It is funny how even irritating people can be missed, when the going gets tough. Eric grabbed my arm, he didn't hurt me not as Bill's grip on my arm earlier but it was obvious that I was not getting away.

'_What are you?_'

'_Just a barmaid._'

'_We are leaving._' He said and picked me up unceremoniously and before I could protest, he vamp-speeded us out the back door. In the parking lot he shoved me into his Corvette and off we went. It was obviously the wrong answer.

'_What the hell, this I kidnapping. It's a federal offence, you know?_' I yelled. I was fuming but I must admit also scared as hell. Was I going to get myself hurt? Eric didn't look at me he just speeded down the road like a bat out of hell.

'_Get me back god damn it, Eric!_' I tried. No reaction.

'_Bill is going to come after you and save me._' Yeah I know it was a pathetic attempt. Eric actually snorted at that. The only reaction I got.

I think we were driving towards Monroe but I was not sure I didn't know the road. It was a back road one of the ones people usually drove home to avoid the cops when they had been drinking.

'_Were are we going?_' Still, no answer.

My fear was subsiding and so was my anger. I figured if I managed to get through until dawn I would most likely end up in my ovn bed and start the day over. So in that respect I had a secret weapon of sorts, a way out.

Almost without slowing down Eric turned into a side road. The back of the car skidded out but we stayed on the road, thank god. I yelped in surprise and hung on my seatbelt for dear life. Eric glanced at me for a split second. I would not have noticed if I had not been a keen observer at Fangtasia so many times and gotten use to vampire mimics or rather the lack of.

We drove up the road a couple of miles through the woods we were going deeper and deeper into the swamp. The blood in my veins froze at the realization that he was taking me to what in movies only could be defined as a body dumping ground or whatever they call it in those circles, that being the murdering vampires or mafia circles.

'_Are you going to tie me up in a spooky cabin in the woods?_' I asked dryly, might as well get to the point. I was rewarded with another sideways glance but still no answer. But if I was not mistaken there was some sort of amusement in the look. I was beginning to wish I could read his mind.

We parked at the end of the road and as the roar from the engine ringed out of my ears I was hit with a deafening silence. No people here for miles and miles, I was sure.

'_Get out_.' Eric stood beside me the car door opened. I looked at my shoes, not exactly the right footwear to go trotting trough a swamp. I got out of the car.

'_Just kill me now and save us the trouble, because I didn't exactly wear the right footwear for cross country hiking._' I said mentioning toward my high-heeled red shoes. Eric's eyes lingered for a moment on my face and then he scooped me up once more and vamp-speeded up a path I hadn't noticed.

We ended up in a clearing were a cabin was tucked into the side of a small hill. Eric unlocked the door and pulled me inside with him. He turned on the lights and I think it was for my sole benefit. He most definitely wanted me to see what was inside. The room looked like something from a medieval torture chamber. Now I was without doubt back to being scared. My earlier joke not so funny anymore. I could feel my eyes and cheeks getting wet.

I sobbed in silence as Eric locked the door and dragged me towards what looked like a normal chair except for the straps on the front legs and the handcuffs on the back of the chair. He pushed me into the chair my head and shoulders slumped forward I wanted to close my eyes but was too afraid to. Eric pulled out another chair in front of me and sat on it backwards facing me.

'_Now this is as you probably have guessed out in the middle of fucking nowhere. Nobody can hear us. And nobody can find us. Bill will not be able to track you as he is currently enjoying Pam's hospitality in our beautiful accommodations in the basement._' He had a finger under my chin lifting my head up, his crystal clear blue eyes boring into mine. I could feel the pressure of glamouring in my head, I looked away. No point in trying to fake being glamoured.

'_So I was right. No glamouring. And the telepathy. That's why you knew of the undercover cop?_' I nodded that was the easy questions.

'_We are going to get through this Sookie I promise you. We have the reminder of the night and if we still have unattended business we will just pick it right up tomorrow night. The accommodations are free of charge._' His eyes darted towards the corner of the room were a cage took up the most of the space. I sank hard.

'_There is something going on and I will find out. Humans that can't be glamoured usually don't survive meeting their first vampire._'

'_So Sookie be a good girl and tell me... Why did Compton not kill you?_'

'_Kill me? I don't know..._' I almost fainted. Was Bill supposed to have killed me? Cold sweat coted my body in seconds.

He moved closer putting his hands on my shoulders. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought I was getting a heart-attack.

'_It seems you have a hard time understanding this situation, you have brought us into, Sookie._' Eric said and leaned even closer sniffing my throat.

'_I can tell you're telling the truth of not being Bill Compton's. But a lot of you are lies._' He sniffed again and nodded to himself.

'_Who do you two work for and what are your business in MY area?_' He thundered so loud my eardrum almost popped.

I flinched and picked up crying. Maybe I was not getting out of this alive after all. I had called the police on Rene and now I had cockily done something so entirely stupid. Hanging out with an ancient vampire for fun was both dangerous and stupid.

'_I...I..._' I shuddered trying to look him in the eyes but failing miserable as my sight was a blur from tears.

'_I don't work for no other than Sam Merlotte... I really am just a waitress in a bar & grill with a telepathic disability._' I finally managed to quip out between sobs.

Eric leaned back away from me and I felt a small relief. He flipped out a phone and made a call turning away from me and walked over by the door.

'_Do not move Sookie. Not an inch._' And with that he was out of the door. I leaned forward to hear as much as I could of the conversation. But it was muffled by the door. So I pushed of my shoes and tiptoed over to the door and put my ear to the wood.

'…_... Interesting... No keep him there until I get back._' I leaned closer touching the doorknob for balance and a sharp pain hit me in the side and I cried out falling back on the floor clutching my right side. It felt wet and a cold feeling started to creep up from my toes. The door had been booby-trapped.

I blacked out.

There was a sharp light in my face and I couldn't open my eyes.

The pain in my side was a dull throb.

'_Sookie swallow._ 'I heard a voice say. I couldn't identify the owner.

A thick sweet liquid hit my tongue and I reflexively swallowed. Warmth spread from my toes upward a long with a feeling of safety. Everything went black again.

I opened my eyes, everything was a blur. But I realized I was lying with my head in Eric's lap on the floor. He was staring strait a head like he was in some kind of trance or down time. I reached up with my hands and rubbed my eyes getting more focus. It got Eric's attention and he looked down at me.

'_You're back. Good then we can carry on._' He slowly lifted me off his lap and on to the chair. I looked down at my side it was completely healed. My dress was ruined and filled with crusted blood. It was nasty and smelled but at least I was alive.

'_When I tell you not to move. Do not move._' Eric said anger in his eyes. He was sitting across from me again on the other chair.

'_What happened? Why am I not dead?_' I asked. I was pretty sure that Eric had given me his blood to heal but I had to be sure.

'_I healed you._' He said with a dismissive tone. I got the hint and didn't push the matter.

'_So Sookie it seems we have something in common._'

'_Um…. what?_' I squeaked.

'_It seems we both have been played for fools._' He said and slowly caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. The touch sent little electric chocks through my body and not entirely bad ones. I didn't dare move.

'_Bill Compton has admitted to being in Bon Temps for the sole reason of procuring you for the Queen of Louisiana. All means necessary._' He turned his hand and cupped my cheek.

'_I'm sorry Sookie you have been tricked into having a unprecedented amount of Compton's blood._' He caressed me cheek with his thumb and slightly shook his head as in disbelief. His soft touches did things to my lower stomach that I had only read about in others minds.

'_The Ratt's beating you was staged by Compton so you would need the blood to survive but of course not as much as was forced into you._' The cabin walls suddenly closing in on me and everything lost meaning. I shook my head.

'_No, no... no! That can't be true, why would anyone do such a thing?... I thought he liked me..._' Snot and tears was pouring out of my face. Eric rose and handed me a handkerchief. While I dried my face he stepped closer and pulled me up into his chest. I immediately felt better when his arms went around my shoulders in what only could be characterized as a hug. Was I already beginning to suffer from Stockholm Syndrome? I felt so safe.

'_But now my dear Sookie we arrive at the crucial point of our night._' Eric's voice turned to ice.

'_Do you take me for a fool?_' He slowly but forcedly pushed me down on the chair and walked behind me.

He put his large hands on my shoulders towering over me holding me down.

I froze.

My heart started to beat erratically. The nice-guy behavior must have been an act. A good cop vs really bad cop act.

He leaned down and sniffed me again. What was it with people sniffing me?

'_No, no... of course not..._' I squeaked self-preserve finally setting in.

'_Please don't hurt me... I will tell you anything you want_.'

'_It is not about telling anything, Sookie._' Eric's voice crept down to a low growl. His hands moved to clasp my throat not cutting of my air but certainly making sure I didn't move an inch. I was cold to the bone.

'_This is about you telling me everything and I do mean everything_.' He let go of my throat. My hands immediately went to my neck unconsciously checking for marks.

I nodded.

'_Are you a witch?_'

'_No._' I shook my head. Did witches exist?

I was beginning to understand that not telling was without a doubt getting me seriously hurt. But maybe telling would save my butt. I had to take my chances.

'_I don't know what is going on. I have been here before on this day many times and met you and Pam several times. But I keep coming back to the same day._' I let out a relieved sob.

It felt nice telling someone and I realized I had been extremely lonely the past week. Eric's hand settled on my shoulders again squeezing gently wanting me to go on.

'_I tried to do the same every day for a while but that didn't make it stop._'

I told him how the original day and evening at Fangtasia had played out. He didn't interrupt but I felt him stiffen at the details of how I let Bill manhandle and repress me at our first meeting.

I turned as much as I could to look at Eric, trying to asses if I was still thigh high in shit. His face was blank. Turning back I went on.

'_Now I try to change things to see if that can get me out of this blasted day. This is actually the first time I have been kidnapped and the first time I have been alone with you._' As soon as the last words left my mouth I feared they would be taken the wrong way. I had really tried to keep the accusatory tone out of my voice but I was afraid I didn't succeed. Me and my big mouth, would get me in grave trouble, I was sure. To my surprise I heard a chuckle eliciting from Eric as he moved in front of me and once again settling down on the chair.

'_So changing tings is not going so well for you?_' He said dryly with a tiny bit of mischief in his eyes. I huffed at that understatement.

'_Well not every day has gone to hell….. as a matter of fact today is the first one._' I shrugged my shoulders and went on:

'_You are the only one that has somehow reacted or noticed that things are out of place._' As I said it, I started to wonder why.

'_Why do you think that is?_' Eric asked.

'_I was just wondering the same._'

'_What are you?_' Eric asked again

'_I'm a human telepath as far as I know._'

'_I would think that is up for debate …. But I will settle for that answer for now…. There is clearly magic involved in this mess._' With that Eric stood and paced the cabin in vamp-speed making me dizzy. I closed my eyes contemplating the facts and coming up with only one solution: Eric must have something to do with me coming back to the same day on a loop.

I opened my eyes. Eric stood in front of me making me jump in surprise.

'_I won't lie to you Sookie…. I should by all means kill you, but for some reason I was inclined to save you and let you live._'

I lead out a breath of relief as the last words sunk in.

'_I feel a 'but' coming._' I said holding my breath.

'_You are very observant. There is indeed a 'but'._' Eric answered and the corners of his mouth turned slightly upward.

'_Since you had my blood I was able to sense your emotions._'

'_I have monitored your sincerity in explaining yourself._'

'_And I have not detected any deception. I'm pleased with your cooperation_' He finished.

'_Would you be able to control me?_' I asked nervously.

'_Again an observant question; No…. And as your stated, your cannot take anything with you to this day when it comes tomorrow. So the blood will be gone. _'

I thought about it for a minute and decided that it would probably have as little consequence as Eric said. And if I didn't have to relive this day tomorrow at least I had survived.

'_And if today does not come tomorrow that will be another interesting turn of events, I'm sure we will have a lot to discuss._' Eric quirked a brow at me.

'_Are you letting me go?_' I asked hopefully.

'_Yes and no….. I'm taking you home but we are going to get to the bottom of this and you are going to report to me on a nightly basis._'

'_And yes I'm aware of the flaw in my plan. If there is no tomorrow and only a today, how would I control your actions? _' At that he smiled and took my hands and locked eyes with me.

'_First of all, I'm almost certain I will know as I did know about you today. Second, you are a Southern Lady and you are going to give me your word that you will do as I say._' He was dead serious and there was an almost physical entity in my body or blood that made me feel compelled to promise and comply and all this physical contact and the Eric's blood in my veins made it very hard for me to stay focused. He smelled fantastic.

'_Sookie are we going to work through this together?_' The brow quirked again a gesture I was beginning to associate heavily with the Viking vampire.

'_Yes and I give you my word that I will cooperate._' I sighed but with full intent of keeping my promise. Eric had apparently figured me out.

Fortunately the cabin had a bathroom and Eric disabled whatever booby-traps there was attached to the door and I freshened up a bit before Eric took me home.

The drive was spent in silence and I used the time to contemplate how I was going to approach Eric the day after without getting into trouble again if the day came back. The Corvette finally pulled up my driveway and as Eric stopped the car I decided I needed some kind of assurance for the next today.

'_Eric, how will I approach you tomorrow, without getting into trouble? Because I'm am sure as hell not repeating tonight's events_' I crossed my arms and looked sternly at Eric.

He leaned over the Corvettes gearshift and whispered the solution or password (if you will) in my ear with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

**-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Sorry for the long wait! I was 2 week vacation in Dubai and South Africa that sort of got in the way ;)

So what do you think?

Is Sookie getting cleared of the blood before the day starts over and does it start over?

As always, I LOVE Reviews.

They make me sooooo happy :-)


End file.
